Friendship
by MadaMag
Summary: It seams as if Victoria turned her heart toward Diego. However, she is only using him. Will their friendship hold after Diego get know that? Does Victoria know, that a sword had two edges?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Friendship

Author: MEG

Summary: It seams as if Victoria turned her heart toward Diego. However, she is only using him. Will their friendship hold after Diego get know that? Does Victoria know, that a sword had two edges?

Rating: PG

AN: Thanks Katinka for correction grammar errors.

First posted on nwzfanfiction (yahoo groups)

----

Diego de la Vega slowly went to the tavern's back door. He wanted to invite Victoria for a dinner at the hacienda.

The last two months were incredible. He spent most of his free time with Victoria. They had a picnic together, they walked at moon light, having good time.

All this he could do as himself, as Diego, not as the famous outlaw Zorro. It seems as Victoria had no objections to it, more, she visibly encouraged him. The pueblo's gossip started slowly; people began seeing them as a couple. Even if a large part of Los Angeles' people wondered what Zorro will say to that.

_Maybe there is hope she could love me, her simply, ordinary friend. There is nothing I would do more then court her, marry her... Should I ask her permission to court her today?_ He thought as he was going to knock the door. He saw it was open and he was ready to go inside when he heard his name.

"I never think you would play with a man's feeling, Victoria. Specially with don Diego's." Pilar, Victoria's helper, was a bit disgusted.

"I don't play with his feelings." Victoria answered, some sort agitate. "I really like to spend my time with him."

"Yes, Diego is a kind and gentle man. I think it's wrong you to use him against Zorro."

"I don't _use _him against Zorro." Victoria stressed the word.

"Well, dedicating him your almost whole free time in order to make Zorro jealous isn't something I could call reasonable." Pilar stopped, but after she didn't get answer went further. "What if Zorro decided to punish don Diego..?"

"Zorro could never do that." Victoria replied, however a bit uncertain. "Could he?"

"You never know what a man in love would do." Pilar answered, not bothered about her friend feelings.

The women in the kitchen silenced for a while, both unaware of the man behind the door, listening.

Diego stood there, not able to move. So this all was only an act? He never suspected Victoria to be so insensible. Didn't she think that every man, even plain Diego have some feelings...?

"And what about Diego's feelings?" Asked Pilar, as if she would read in Diego's mind.

"What with him?" Victoria seems to have mind somewhere else.

"What with his feelings. You spend all the time with him, giving him certain hopes..." Pilar put her voice off.

"Don't be ridiculous... He is my friend, I like him, but he knows I'm not in love with him. He doesn't love me, either. He isn't generally interested in women." Victoria answered more harsh then she intended.

"What...?" She asked now angry, probably because Pilar was starring at her.

"Didn't make you think... Since almost five years don Diego is coming almost every day to your tavern. He almost once a week ask you to eat a dinner with him... and his family. Whenever you have news, questions or want simply to talk he is there for you." Pilar took a breach, but didn't allow Victoria to interrupt. "He is always concerned about you, ready to help you in a way you never suspected. I assume that if you asked him, he would help you even in this unflattering case. Instead of that you swindle him badly..."

It was the longest speeches someone ever heard from Pilar, but Diego couldn't listen more. All he wanted... all he needed now was some place he could be alone.

His legs, almost without help of his mind took him to padre Benitez's garden. It was a beautiful place and Diego often came there when he needed to take a breath.

He sat on a bench and finally let go. He cried like had never ever done in his life, not even when his mother died.

Padre Benitez who, profiting from a little free time he had, strolled through his little paradise on earth, stopped astonished. At his favourite bench sat a person and sobbed as desperately as padre never heard in his long life. It took him few moments before he comprehended whom he was seeing.

He knew this man well. This man was the strongest man in pueblo, and not only in the physical way, but in the mental as well. To see him crying was scaring. Asking the Lord for help he went to him.

"Diego..." He said soft and seated himself at his side. Diego raised his head and then slit to the ground. He knelt and put his head on padres lap, like a child looking for comfort.

Padre Benitez stroke the young man hair and said soft words until Diego was too weak to cry more.

"Come on, Diego. Sit here and tell me what has you upset so much." Padre Benitez said gentle.

Diego, desperately trying to calm down himself, told the padre about the last two months. How happy he was to have Victoria's attention. "I didn't have to hide for her any more. I showed her myself, not the Diego I used to be; I used to play for the pueblo." He said. His words ware cryptic, but the padre understood this moment, that Diego knew, that he knew.

Then Diego told him what he had heard at tavern's door.

"You're disappointed that Victoria uses you as... a bait for Zorro?" the padre asked, but Diego shook his head.

"No, Pilar was right. I would help Victoria if she asked. I was always afraid that Victoria loves the legend, not the real man behind the mask." Diego whispered. "Now I know I was right. She could l never love her peaceful friend. She will never love the ordinary man." Diego's voice squeezed.

"Oh, Diego..." Padre Benitez wasn't so sure of that. He knows how much Victoria cared about her friend, and about her loyalty to the masked outlaw. However, he knows that Diego needed someone to hear him, and he didn't think that Felipe, the only one who else could come in question, should be the one. Diego stopped shaking, his voice became steady.

"I have always had the dream... The dream that the day justice will come or at least we become a new alcalde, I would tell her who I am. She would probably be angry at me, because I didn't tell her earlier... That we could live our life together then. I always looked forward to it. This was, what kept me alive all these years. But if she can't love the real Diego... not the Diego I'm pretending to be, nor Zorro... what I should fight for?" He sighed sadly.

"The people are so much accustomed that Zorro comes and will fight for them, that they do nothing. They allow the alcalde do what he want without a voice of objection. No one even tries to stand up. The only one who tries to protest is my father. But even he makes more noise, then giving reasonable solutions to the problems. However, at least he tries to do _something_..." Diego silenced for a long while, unaware of attentive look of padre Benitez.

The priest was aware of the burden Diego as Zorro must go through. He knows very well that people in this little pueblo didn't much against the injustice. However, only this calm analyse from Diego enlightens the magnitude of this problem.

If the people don't stand up for themselves now, in this time of troubles, when would they stand for themselves? Even if the alcalde will go away, will they be able to solve their problem themselves or will always they be waiting for someone like Zorro who would solve the problems for them? Simultaneous he knows that Diego's sense of responsibility wouldn't allow him to sit with his hands back, when he fees he is needed.

Suddenly he understands that they, the people and Diego, must learn it, and only the hard way to have a chance to be successful.

However, the only person who could make Diego stop riding as Zorro is Victoria. With that thought the padre's mind returns to the present situation. 

"Diego..." Padre Benitez began, but Diego interrupted him.

"I don't understand. Why is she trying to make Zorro jealous? She knows very well how much he love her, doesn't she? Is Zorro not paying enough attention to her? I thought she did understand, that the much time they spent together the more dangerous is it for her... What's the matter for making him jealous at Diego? Did she really want Zorro to challenge me? Or is she having enough from me and that's a way to get rid of me? Somehow I can't believe it." Diego finished and sent padre Benitez sad smile.

"I don't think that either. She hasn't thought about it, I suppose." Padre Benitez agreed. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Now? I don't know. I love her, but for now I don't think I can handle her as a friend. It simply hurts too much... And Zorro? I rather don't think about it now." Diego sighed deeply, and the next moment said in his light, 'Diego's voice. "Thank you very much for listening, padre. I'm sorry I take your free time." He smiled apologetically.

"I have always an ear open for you, Diego. Don't worry too much. Trust in God, and he will lead you through bad to good times." Wise eyes from padre Benitez escorted Diego until he reached the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Victoria. I truly don't know why Diego didn't prepossess you about dinner. He specially rode for that to pueblo today." Diego heard his father's voice and immediately rose.  
He had completely forgot about that dinner with Victoria. The last thing he wanted now was sitting at her site and pretend that nothing had happened. He tried to slip to his bedroom, but it was too late.

"Diego, there you are. Why haven't you told Victoria about dinner?" Don Alejandro was upset.

"I'm sorry, father. I must have forgot it." Diego obediently answered.

"You have forgot it? How can you forget to invite a beautiful lady to a dinner?" He asked in astonishment. He was aware of Victoria's increasing interest in Diego. He hoped that they will come together. Victoria would be a magnificent daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry, father." He repeated. "I don't feel well. I would rather go to my room." He said, but knew it was a lost case.

"Nonsense. Come on, we are already late." Don Alejandro said firmly and took Victoria's hand. He was too upset, but Victoria noticed, that Diego didn't once look at her. And that was very strange.

The whole diner Diego didn't say a word except 'yes, father' and 'no, father'. Even don Alejandro, upset as he was, noticed it. He looked at his son half angry, half worried. His son should have known, how to behave in a lady's presence. Or was he really sick, as he said?

"What's the matter with you, Diego?" He asked when they went to the sitting room after dinner.

"Father?" Diego said.

"It's impolite to ignore a lady. I suggest you take Victoria for a walk to the garden and apology yourself." Before Diego could say a word Victoria smiled.

"Yes, Diego. I love your garden. You have the most beautiful roses in whole territory." Maybe there Diego would tell her, what bothered him.

However for Diego it was too much. His heart was hurt too deeply so he didn't consider his words.

"Why so much hurry, senorita?" He said in scoffing voice. "Are you certain your lover will be there to look at us?"

"Diego!" His father was too surprised to be angry. However, Diego ignored him.

"I will help you to reach your target. How about this?" He asked and suddenly made a step, got her checks in his hands and kissed her lips. "Or should I simply ask Zorro myself, if he like to strike me to the death?"

He asked rhetorically, because neither Victoria nor don Alejandro were able to answer. "Father. My lady." He said and marched off to his room.

"Diego!" Don Alejandro wanted to go after his son. He was so angry he didn't understand what hold him at first. He looked down and saw a hand. A bit astonish he looked up. He needed a few seconds to understand what he saw.

Victoria cried. He was so surprised to see this particular woman cry, that he was speechless for a moment.

"Victoria... Victoria, I'm sorry... I don't know what happened to Diego. I will go to him and order him to apologize to you." He tried to go, but she didn't let him go.

"No." Whispered Victoria in sobs. She instantly understood that Diego must have heard her talking with Pilar. The hurt she saw in his eyes was obvious. She could still feel his lips. No one, not even Zorro, gave her such a heartbreaking, so passionate, yet so desperate kiss.

"What? Victoria..." Don Alejandro was sure he hasn't heard right.

"No... It's my fault. I'm so sorry... He will never see me again... Please, don Alejandro, tell him I'm sorry. You must tell him I'm really sorry." She supplicated and then ran out of the hacienda. Before don Alejandro was able to go after her, she already rode in the direction of the pueblo.

ZZZ

Victoria didn't want to wake up. What for?

The day after, Diego and his father came to the tavern. With a bow he said.

'Señorita, I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I shouldn't treat a lady in this manner. It wasn't worthy of a gentleman. I'm sorry.' She hoped he would use the word 'friend' instead of 'gentleman'. However, she was conscious that she was the one who broke their long-time friendship. Of course she apologized instantly too, but she knew this wasn't enough this time.

In the next week he came to the tavern a few times, mostly when his father dragged him into it. He tried, almost desperately, to come back to their previous manner. He even smiled to her, but Victoria noticed, that his smile never reached his eyes. Actually, now his smile never reached his eyes, despite to whom he was speaking. The cheerful Diego was gone, and only Felipe was able to make his eyes sparkle sometimes.

Victoria couldn't help herself. She wanted her old Diego back. Very often she caught herself at thinking 'Diego would like...' or 'I must say Diego...'that she stopped counting.

Of course people noticed the change in Diego's behaviour too. The alcalde, as would be expected, made the most nasty remarks.

"Wanted to catch Zorro's lady, hmm? Didn't consider she could lead you by the nose?" He laugh ironically at Diego, but Diego ignored him and simply went outside. Before Victoria could said something deSoto turned to her.

"I never suspected, that you liked to play with man's hearts, señorita. Nice work, you definitely broke Diego's. I suppose he should have expected it from a tavern wench." He said with a false smile.

This was the first time she clearly understood that deSoto special waited until Diego was away. Because even in his present state Diego wouldn't allow him to speak this way about her. Which made her more uncomfortable, was the sensation, that deSoto was right this time. Additionally, as if in order to annoy her more he behaved so brave like never before. No new tax, no flogging, nothing. Therefore Zorro wasn't needed in the pueblo.

Victoria must wondered. Zorro, as far as she knew, never behaved jealousy toward neither her nor Diego. Did he know from begin it was fake or he didn't see Diego as a threat? Had she lost Diego's friendship for nothing?

On consideration she decided, that even if Zorro behaved jealousy she still would lose Diego's friendship for nothing. Because, she realized, this friendship was essential for her and even Zorro's love wasn't worth of it.

Almost a week later she was sure of one thing.

These days she wasn't able to talk with Diego, which wasn't as bad as the days she wasn't able to talk with Zorro.

In fact, they were much worse.

Like Diego the week earlier, so Victoria was looking now for the peace in padre Benitez garden. And like the week earlier padre Benitez was there to offer help and comfort.

"Victoria?" he greeted her in a surprised, but not astonished tone.

"Padre..." Victoria stood up, but the good priest made her sit down and sat near by himself.

"It's all right, Victoria. I don't mind to guests in my garden. On the contrary... It's a good place to rest, to dream and to think..." He looked at the young woman, and after he didn't get a response he added. "Diego likes this place. He feel himself safe here."

Victoria trembled at hearing this name. She looked at the priest and in this moment her facade broke down.

"What should I do?" She simply asked.

"I think you know what to do." The padre answered seriously.

"I don't know! I hurt him so much, and he is so good. He tried to behave like nothing has happened, but... I see so much pain and disappointment in his eyes. I wish I wouldn't..." Victoria choked. "Pilar was right. I played with my best friend feelings. I used him."

Padre Benitez sighed inwardly. She still didn't get the point.

"You never thought that you could hurt Diego, didn't you?"

"No. I never would cause Diego intentionally pain. I didn't think he would take it so serious." Victoria shook her head.

"Why do you think he took it so serious?"

"Because I didn't trust him?" Victoria asked back.

"He is used to people underestimating him. He is sad, that you used him, but I think his sorrow is much deeper." Victoria looked at the padre with question in her brown eyes.

"Think about all the time you spent together. Didn't you have the impression, that he behaved... different?" Padre had difficulty to find the right word.

"Actually, yes, I have. He was more open, more forward. Quite passionate and even a bit romantic..." her eyes shine for the memory.

"Do you know, why?" Padre Benitez asked.

"Why..? I didn't think about that. Pilar suggested, that because he has certain feelings about me. I mean, more romantic..." She blushed. "But that's impossible!"

"Why that's impossible?"

"Because... because he is my best friend." Victoria knew this isn't a convincing reason at all. "He never showed this sorts of feelings toward me. He didn't even kiss my hand as goodbye, like sometimes his father, he didn't even touch me! He knew like no other how I feel toward Zorro."

"Yes. You wait for Zorro, an advantageous rival. Though, all the time it's Diego, who is right at you side, ready to help you, to listen to you, to speak with you. He is fully concerned about you, always ready to take care about you..."

"...and then I came, playing that I cared about him more than about a friend. I played with his feelings, with his... love... for very selfish reason." Victoria slowly understood how deep she wounded her friend. "I didn't want that."

"I know, my child. He knows it too... but that doesn't make it feel better."

"I didn't know that he loves me, really. I suspected he has crush on me, but nothing more. Why did he never say something?" Victoria snivelled.

"Because he was frightened of you. And because he didn't want to lose your friendship because of his feelings."

Victoria couldn't stop. She had to sob. Padre Benitez wisely waited patiently. He knew Victoria needed some time, before they got further.

"Victoria." He said after she became still. "Victoria, why have you tried to make Zorro jealous?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

"No, you shouldn't. This man loves you far too much for something like that. However, this was not my question."

Victoria didn't understand.

"Did Zorro have to be jealous?" He helped her.

"No. He didn't."

"Yet, nevertheless you have spent whole two months with Diego, and if he didn't discover it, you still would spend your time with him. Why?" Padre pointed.

"I like him. He is my friend." She said quickly.

"Victoria. You are looking for excuses. Please, be honest, if not to me, then to the Lord and yourself."

Victoria wanted to deny the padre's words, but one look at him, and she knew that he knew what is in her heart, even better than she herself.

"I... I shouldn't have... I have known this will not work two weeks later. Zorro came and only made a little joke about it. I said to myself I will wait and do something more... But the truth is I liked spending my time with Diego. I liked him being more open toward me and I liked flirting with him." Victoria blushed.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Well, actually I have known what I was doing, but I didn't knew how it will end. Only now I understand what has happened. I tried to inspire Diego with love, instead I fall in love with him." Padre Benitez smiled at her. She finally said these words.

"So, you know what you have to do, to cheer up Diego's mood as well as your own."

"But padre! What with Zorro! I still love him. He needs me more than Diego."

When padre Benitez heard that, his jaw dropped. For that only one answer would be proper. But he didn't think he was the one who should give it.

"Victoria, don't give Diego right. Don't be too loyal to the legend, that you don't see the man behind the mask. Believe me, the man without the mask needs you more."

Victoria looked at padre Benitez and rose.

"Thank you, padre. I will think about your words."

She went to the tavern. Only after she came to her room the double meaning of his words came to her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Don Alejandro went to the garden. As he expected there he found Diego. His son was leaning back at the chair, his eyes closed. He looked as if he was asleep, his face exhausted and empty.

"Do you need my help, father?" Diego asked.

"No." Answered don Alejandro surprised. "How do you know it was me?"

"I heard it from your steps. Besides, I know Felipe is in library, and servants know to not bother me." Diego answered and showed his father another chair.

Don Alejandro noticed, that the smile was absence at his face. He was a great difference from the Diego a week ago, who had beam from joy.

"Yes, I noticed, that they are quite found of you. Not only our servants, but generally peons as well." Diego didn't comment.

"Diego... They are not the only ones, who are worrying themselves about you. You are my only son..."

"There is still Felipe." He remarked.

"... you know what I mean. I would like to know what happened. You ware so happy the last two months. And then... I know, you said you had an misunderstanding with Victoria. However, this wasn't the first time, and usually you come fast to reconciling. This time it is not the case. Your attempt to hide from Victoria how much you are wounded, and her apologetic look every time she sees you... It wasn't a simply squabble."

Diego didn't respond. Don Alejandro took his son's hands so he had his whole attention.

"Diego... my child... I love you. I often don't understand you, sometimes I'm angry with you. But you're my child. I want only good for you. I want to see you happy. To see you this week make my heart ache. And I don't have the smallest idea what really happened to you nor how I can help you."

Don Alejandro had tears in his eyes, but Diego as well. He reached for his father and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

"Then tell me, what happened." Don Alejandro insisted.

"I dared to dream. I dared to dream and hope, that some day we could be together." Don Alejandro understood at once.

"Diego, you know how much Victoria loves Zorro..." He said softly.

"I know, how much she loves the legend. Yet, I hoped she could love the ordinary men." He said bitter.

"One day, after Zorro removes his mask, Victoria will love the ordinary man who is behind the mask. You can do nothing for that her heart belongs to another man." Don Alejandro tried to comfort his son.

"She will not... not love the man behind the mask. And she doesn't love another man." Suddenly Diego didn't care if his father knew or not.

"Diego, I don't understand you." Don Alejandro asked for an explanation.

"You don't understand, or don't want to understand me?" He asked sadly, not ironically.

Don Alejandro looked at his son in astonishment. His answer would be synonymous in only one case. If his son would be... But this was impossible, wasn't it?

"Diego, you're not..." He stopped, because the sunset playing with Diego's clothes made them more dark then usually.

"My Goodness! You are him!" Before don Alejandro could get in astonish, Diego began to tell him everything.

ZZZ

Felipe, unaware of his friend and family state of feelings read a book in library, when Victoria came inside. Felipe immediately tensed. Even if she was his friend, momentary he hated her because of what she did to Diego.

"Good evening, Felipe, is Diego at home? I need to talk with him." She said in one breath. Before Felipe was able to answer Diego and his father came into library.

They stopped at once and looked surprised at Victoria.

"Victoria, what happened?" Diego asked concerned. She wouldn't come here almost at night if nothing important had happened.

"I'll give up" She sighed. "Whenever you are Zorro or not; and if he is not you, then whatever he will think or do about it... Diego, please, listen to me. My life without your presence, without your smile and without your friendship isn't a life. I'm sorry I had played with your feelings, but believe me, I miscalculated myself. I fell in love with you. I love you with my whole heart and I need you in my daily life like the air."

She said it bluntly, scared until Diego embraced her and put a tender kiss at her lips.

"Victoria, I love you with my all my soul. I need to see you, to hear you, to love you every day. Without your love for the ordinary man it's hard to life, but without your friendship it would be impossible." He hugged her. "And yes. I am Zorro."

"Oh, Diego!" She was only able to moan with sorrow and joy, before his lips claimed hers again.

Don Alejandro, seeing that the couple only had eyes for each other, pulled astonished Felipe.

"Come, show me the way to Zorro's cave. I think for those two we don't need to worry more."

END


End file.
